What happens in Northrend stays in Northrend
by CrockerCorp218
Summary: 2 friends get captured by troggs, and one of them is slowly freezing.. can they keep warm enough to survive?


Ok this story was for a friend and her other friend. Their characters are Babyshaker and Karkat, but babyshaker's real name is Vincent so ill be using that lol. Lets just get on with the story.

Vincent let out a long drawn out sigh as he scrubbed his face with his hands in a slightly stressed out manor "This would have never happened if you had followed the map. I knew this was a waste of my time!" The forsaken scolded his hunter friend.

The two had set off on a hunt for a rare pet in northrend and karkat THOUGHT he knew where he was going, and suggested they didn't need the map, but they wound up being captured by troggs and now resided in a holding pen about the size for someone to do one small lap in.

Karkat sighed and didn't even bother to look at vincent, he didn't want to admit that he really did need the map.. he huffed slightly shivering on the icy floor of the enclosure. "Dis is just great.. now we're gonna freeze to death mon.." he muttered glancing up at the death knight across from him.

Vincent shrugged "I do believe that its you whos dying. Im just fine, its like a hot summer day in here!" He bragged, this was hardly fair at all, since vincent was undead.. he didn't have to breathe and on top of that he was cold to the touch, being a frost death knight.

"Rub it in mon.." Karkat said with slight envy in his response. He turned his attention to the door in hopes that MAYBE someone would come to save them, more or less just him. But those chances were extremely slim.

"Ugghhhh.." vincent drolled seemingly out of nowhere. "Hm?" The troll replied with another shiver to the cold atmosphere.

"Im gonna be stuck with you.. even while your dead! Please.. PLEASE dont make me suffer any more than I already am.." vincent said clasping his hands together looking up as if praying yo the gods.

"Remind me why im friends wit' you again..?" Karkat spat rudely, he almost curled up in the corner he had been sitting in trying to stay warm, it was apparent he wouldn't last much longer, even with all his armor on. "My last regret is I'm gonna die a virgin.." The troll sighed.  
The undead tried not to laugh at the statement but couldn't help it. "Thats just pittiful." He cackled almost menacingly as it echoed through out the small room.

"Im sure you've gotten laid, vincent. ." Karkat said sarcastically.

"I have." The raven haired deathknight fired back crossing his arms.

"Ya.. because dat frozen popcicle in your pants hasn't rotted away yet.." The red hair troll smirked slightly impressed by his own come back.

Vincent gave him a glare and picked up a small rock chucking it at his friends head grinning as he heard the faint thud when it made contact with his forehead.

"YO! What was dat for!? Im freezin over here and ya throw a damn rock at my forhead?!"

"Dont insult me." Vincent said flat out before getting up walking over to karkat and sitting down.

Karkat gave vincent an inquisitive look before vincent spoke up. "You know im not going to let you die.."

"You do care." Karkat said with releif in his voice but it was almost undetectable.

Vincent rolled his eyes which glew with that beautiful ocean blue color. "Trust me, im sure you'll find this quite enjoyable." Before karkat could say another word vincent had him pinned down against the icy floor and was ontop of him sitting on his crotch almost.

"V-vincent.. what on earth are ya doin'!?" Karkat was extremely confused and wasn't sure if this was real life or if it was just him freezing to death and going completely senile. Though he didn't push vincent off, due to the curiosity of what he might do to him.

Vincent, now off of karkat's crotch snaked his hand to his belt undoing it "I told you, im keeping you alive." And with that Vincent's hand slipped down karkat's trousers grazing against his flaccid cock.

Karkat blushed at the sudden sensation, vincents fingers were very cold, but oddly he started feeling heat pooling in his abdomen.

"I used to be an anthropologist, I know everything about the human body, trolls shouldn't be much different." Vincent mused as he took hold of karkat's cock with one hand and pulled his trousers down with the other guiding the now aching organ out of its dark prison. Vincent smirked never taking his eyes off karkat as he felt his member harden in his grasp, with a feather light touch the bony pointer finger of his free hand circled the tip of karkat's cock.

Karkat held back a wimper at the pleasure that was being delivered to his body.. he couldn't help but to feel that all of this was so wrong, he felt no affection in the way Vincent was displaying but the thought of him getting a blowjob from his friend was riveting.

Vincent spread karkats legs apart gently and the troll replied by resting them on the undeads shoulders. Without flaw vincent leisurely licked thw shaft from base to tip with that oddly long blue-green tongue he had. His right hand found perch on karkat's outer thigh while his left stroked the long shaft.

Karkat rested his head back against the ground reveling in the pleasure groaning slightly. His 3 fingered hand found itself pressing down on the death knights head almost instinctively.  
Vincent obeyed and took karkat's member into his mouth inch by inch until it touched the back of his throat. He stayed there for awhile since he found no need in breathing and hummed sending a vibration down the shaft.

All too soon karkat felt pleasure shoot up his spine then back down into his abdomen, as warm liquid filled vincents mouth.

The undead swallowed and pulled away wiping his mouth.

Karkat panted, his breath visible in the cold room but the heat returned to his body.

Vincent gave him a moment to recover from his high. The death knight grinned "Now I can call you a necrophilliac."

Karkat only mumbled as he regained the strength to sit up, his face still red with embarassment.

"Im not done with you. I still get to have my fun. And theoretically you're still a virgin." Vincent chuckled as he undid his own belt and took off his trousers, and indeed he did still have a filly intact member (WHAT NOW KARKAT? YOUR STATEMENT IS INVALID) Which sprung to life as he took off his pants. Than got the salve from his bag and poured some of it into his palm then dipped two fingers in it gingerly applying it to the pucker between his thighs with a soft grunt.

Karkat watched though he wanted to look away, it was impossible. And it made his own member harden again with excitement. Why was this so... hot?

When vincent was finished he sat over karkat in the same manor he did when he first started this sexcapade "My apologies.. this may feel a bit.. cold." He said and lowered himself onto karkats member, the head of karkats cock teasing vincents tight passage. The red haired troll, now familiar with this, thruster upward impatiently causing vincent to gasp unexpectedly. Karkat smirked, he was certainly enjoying himself watching the undead groan like that, though he was right, it was slightly cold inside of his efficiently preserved body.

Vincent ajusted to the size of karkat's cock before he slowly rolled his hips up and down at an easy pace, stroking his own member biting his lip softly.

Karkat panted as he bit one of his knuckles to hold back a moan, if he didn't know any better he'd say the very walls of the holding cell were being melted away by the intense amout of heat from off his body.

Without warning vincent increased his speed grunting slightly in the sense that he was trying to concentrate.

Karkat could see the concentration in his eyes, he swiftly shifted their weight leaving vincent on the bottom and completely surprised. Kartkat surged forward slamming into the now loosened passage causing a moan to come from his friend, he did it again, this time not holding back any moans that he had before, quick pants were replied by the sound of skin slapping together as karkat thrusted at an uneven pace due to the lack of experience.

Vincent found it oddly satisfying, the unexpected thrusts at random times, and the power of them. His mouth lolled open and karkat kissed him softly to which he gladly accepted. The undead slipped his tongue into the trolls mouth allowing karkat to taste himself.

Karkat was nearing his edge, his thrust became more erratic then they were and increased in depth. He muttered something in zandalli that vincent may not have caught, before he knew it a burning passion filled him to the brim, that may have pushed him over the edge, the own undeads member shot hot strings of liquid onto his abdomen. Vincent gave a sigh, a sigh of completion as his partner pulled out of him leaving him feeling empty.

Karkat sat on his knees panting trying to recover from his orgasm before vincent did but it seemed impossible, that was most likely the biggest orgasm he would ever experience in his life time and out of all people it was by fucking his friend.

Vincents arms fell limp against the ground as he stared up at the ceiling worn out and probably wouldn't be able to walk for a bit. In the least, he still enjoyed himself. "If we get out of here.. You speak of this to no one.." he said in his brisk aristocratic voice giving karkat a glare.

Karkat obeyingly nodded "What happens in icecrown.."

"Stays in ice crown." Vincent said, and with that they fist bumped. The death knight took a glance at the door and saw a shadow, he growled a bit as his eyes fixated on it prepared to murder whoever it was, but it was a trogg, a very.. naughty.. trogg to say the least.

The trogg approached the door with a smug grin "You entertain trolik.. trolik let you go now." He spoke in broken orcish. The sound of a key unlocking the door echoed throughout the icy expanse and the door creaked open.

The two boys looked at eachother then back at the trogg, needless to say, when they arrived in orgrimmar karkat returned with something way better than a rare pet, an awesome fuck buddy that didn't need to breathe. Though they did get quite a few stares, as karkat triumphantly held the temporarily crippled vincent in his arms walking down the path of the valley of honor. 


End file.
